For the Better
by Laughing Riot
Summary: PPGD Though times may seem hard, some things are for the better.
1. Death: Part 1

Please don't hate me for this story, but I promise that it would be all better in the end… Sort of...

Butch: And I don't think she owns anything, BUT the idea.

* * *

Brick could feel the tears form at the corners of his eyes as he stared at his blood covered brothers. Both dead. Covering his face with his hands, he finally let the tears flow.

A few minutes later, he looked up at the three faded streaks in the sky and screamed. Wiping the tears away, he glared at the sky, the streaks now fully gone.

"I will avenge my brothers…" he whispered, "I will."

* * *

Blossom paced back and forth around the room, while Bubbles played with her stuffed toys silently, and Buttercup played video games, shouting at the screen. Finally coming to a halt, Blossom looked at her sisters.

"I don't Bubbles, but I just feel really…Wrong…" she said.

Bubbles sighed and shook her head, putting down her animals. "I know Blossom. I feel bad too. I just don't know why…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Buttercup ignored Bubbles' loud sobs and continued playing her game.

"You two a just a bunch of wussies. You should be glad that two villains are off our list. And they deserved what they got. I mean, they been wrecking havoc since the day they were created. Plus, Brick would be better off without those two knuckle-heads. I just wonder how he manged to stay alive."

Blossom glared at her green-eyed sister from across the room.

"Buttercup, though they do the wrong thing, they don't have a right to be killed. Everyone deserves a chance. Also, I'm pretty much sure that Brick still loved his brothers, though he didn't really act like it. And none of this would have happened if YOU FOLLOWED ORDERS AND DIDN'T FIGHT TOO HARD AGAIN!!!!"

Bubbles had already made a tiny puddle on the floor. She never cried as hard in her whole life.

"W-w-we killed them a-a-and hurt them and-and-and-"She hiccupped between every word.

Blossom sat down beside her sister, patting her back. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Staring out the window, she felt tears roll down her cheeks too, but wiped them away quickly.

_I just hope that we maybe did the right thing…_

* * *

The sun had already set, and the moon was up high. Dark, red eyes glowed as they peered through a window. Brick watched the girls sleep as he sat down on a dead tree branch.

He glared at the three girls and smirked. "I will have my revenge Powderpuffs… I will…"

* * *

Butch: I'm dead?!

Boomer: …

I really am starting to hate myself now…


	2. Death: Part 2

(Sobbing) I'm hating me!!

Boomer: …

Bubbles: …And she doesn't own anything.

* * *

Brick slipped through the open window, the one that the wind had opened up for him.

Smirking, he tip-toed across the room, to the girls' bed.

Blossom was rolling around, tossing and turning. Buttercup snored loudly, and Bubbles was crying through her sleep. Brick stared at Buttercup and Bubbles, quite longer than necessary.

_How can they be so much alike my brothers?_

And evil smirk formed on his lips.

_I may never find out._

Brick took a knife out of his pocket.

"Because they'll be dead by tomorrow."

* * *

Bubbles yawned and slowly opened her eyes, just to see red ones staring right back at her own. A knife shined in the dim moonlight, and it was raised in the air, about to come down to…

Bubbles' eyes widened and she screamed.

Buttercup and Blossom woke up immediately. Blossom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Buttercup glared at her sister, half asleep.

"What do you think you're doing Bubbles? Waking me up in the middle of the night…" Buttercup mumbled.

Bubbles began to stutter. "B-B-Brick is here…" She whispered.

Blossom and Buttercup finally saw the figure on top of Bubbles, and they both screamed as loud as they could.

"BRICK!!!"

Brick froze where he was. He was too shocked to even move.

Buttercup glared at Brick and made a face. "Aw, this is sick!! What are you trying to do to my sister?!"

Brick finally snapped out of it and disappeared in a flash of red. The next second, he was holding Buttercup by the throat, suffocating her.

"I w-was just k-kiddng…" She choked out.

Brick squeezed harder. "I don't care if you were kidding or not!" he hissed.

Blossom stared at the image in front of her. Her sister was being strangled and was about to die from a lack of oxygen. And her murderer was the boy whose brothers were dead because of them. Blossom couldn't move; she was too stunned to do anything.

Bubbles wasn't though. Anger boiled her blood as she watched her sister choke.

"Let go of Buttercup!" she screamed, right before charging at Brick.

Brick turned his head to look at Bubbles, only to be punched in the face. Bubbles kicked his feet, knocking him down. She jumped on him and began punching him multiple times.

"Don't! Hurt! My! Sisters!" she cried.

Brick kicked her off, then stood up. Dusting himself, he smirked.

"I'm trained, Bubbles. There's no possible way you can actually hurt me physically. That just tickled."

Brick was right. There was only a scratch on his face, as if he just fell down. Bubbles got into a fighting stance.

"You won't like it when I'm angry…" she warned, "Because then I go…Hardcore…"

Brick got into a fighting stance too.

"Then I will like getting you angry."

"Don't test me."

"If it's the only way to get you to really fight, then I'm willing to."

Bubbles charged at Brick, fist raised. She tried to punch him, but Brick caught her fist and threw her into a wall. He stared at her unconscious body with satisfaction. He began to walk toward Buttercup, who was laying on the ground.

Brick was about to finish her off for good, but Buttercup took his foot and pulled him down. Brick fell with a thump, but he quickly got up and kicked Buttercup's stomach before she could attack again.

Standing on top of her, Brick smirked as he stared down at her.

"None of you girls can defeat me, especially after what you did to my brothers…"

Blossom watched in fear as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Brick, please stop!" she squeaked.

Brick turned his head to watch Blossom cry and smrked, then bent down and squeezed Buttercup's neck. Buttercup struggled to break free, but then her hands released Brick's and her eyes dulled, and the life drained out of them.

Brick threw her on the floor and began to walk toward Blossom.

"You're next…" He hissed.

Blossom never felt so scared in her whole life. So many times, she could face the Rowdyruff Boys with confidence and courage, but now, when there was only one of them, she couldn't even speak.

"P-please… Stop, Brick…" Blossom pleaded. "Please..."

Brick lifted her up by her collar. Pulling her toward her, he glared daggers at her. Blossom blushed by how close they were, but Brick wasn't affected.

"You want me to stop? You want _me_ to stop?! I begged, I cried, I pleaded, I did everything! But did _you_ stop?! NO!!!!"

Brick threw her on the ground. Blossom continued to sob.

"Please Brick… I didn't want to do anything to you… I didn't Brick… Please…"

Brick kicked her.

"If you really didn't, my brothers would be here with me!! None of this would have happened!!"

Blossom cried even harder.

"Brick, have mercy!"

"Did you give me mercy when I needed it? When I asked for it?! Did you EVER THINK ABOUT IT?!?! WHY SHOULD I GIVE WHAT YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME?!?!?!"

"Pity me! I know how you feel! You just killed my sisters!"

Brick grabbed her neck and lifted her up again.

"I wanted to make you suffer, to let you know this pain you had brought upon me!!

He began to cry. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"And this is all. Your. Fault."

Brick squeezed Blossom's neck harder, making her squeak. Blossom still begged.

"Brick…Please…Let me go…I know we can bring them back…" She whispered.

Brick shook his head. "You're lying! You can't ever bring them back because they're dead!! DEAD!!"

Blossom was struggling even harder.

"Brick… We can bring them back… We just have to work together… I know you can do it… You're a smart guy Brick…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think that they could bring their siblings back? It was probably to get away. He looked away from her face.

"You're lying. You're trying to trick me, but I won't fall for it!"

Blossom was almost out of time. But she knew Brick was too stubborn to believe what she was saying. She really wanted to help him revive his brothers…And her sisters.

"Brick…"

Brick couldn't stare at Blossom. He was afraid of what he was going to see. Though in the past few minutes, he would have enjoyed the suffering and pain, but now he began to feel guilt.

"Brick…Look at me…"

Brick forced himself to stare into Blossom's eyes. His own widened when he realized they were filled with agony and sorrow. Brick knew how she was feeling. She had just lost her sister, like he lost his brothers.

And it was all his fault.

_She deserved it. She's the reason they're gone. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have ever happened!! But…I…Maybe killing her sisters was enough pain for her…_

Brick dropped Blossom. When she hit the floor, she began to gasp for air. Staring at Brick, she spoke up.

"So, you'll help me?"

Brick glared at Blossom. There was a long pause, but then he finally replied.

"You really think we can bring them back?"

Blossom nodded.

"Like I said Brick, you're a smart guy."


End file.
